


Tied Up

by KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Tachibana Makoto, matsuoka rin sandwich, rindwich, tied up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: « Euh... » Hésita Rin en sentant ses bras se faire attacher aux barreaux du lit, le bandeau sur ses yeux l'empêchant de savoir qui avait eu cette idée. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça me plaît... »
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Smutty Sunday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> je me suis relue en diagonale parce que j'ai un peu un la flemme, donc si y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler :)

« **Euh...** hésita Rin en sentant ses bras se faire attacher aux barreaux du lit, le bandeau sur ses yeux l'empêchant de savoir qui avait eu cette idée. **Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça me plaît...** »

Pour seule réponse, il entendit Makoto étouffer un rire tandis que Haruka soupirait.

« **Tu vas pleurer ?** demanda Haruka et Rin se sentit rougir sous l'embarras. »

D'accord, il était peut-être un peu trop émotif, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une réplique acerbe et détourna la tête, montrant qu'il ne répondrait pas à une remarque aussi immature.

« **Haru-chan, ne le taquine pas** , le défendit Makoto. **Tu sais que tu aimes le voir pleurer** , ajouta-t-il, sa voix plus grave, et l'ambiance changea du tout au tout après ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre. »

Rin était déjà torse-nu et il sentit une main se balader sur son torse, frôlant à peine sa peau et traçant des arabesques sur ses abdominaux. Il aurait bien essayé de deviner à qui elle appartenait mais le touché n'était pas assez prononcé pour qu'il puisse faire la différence entre la main de Makoto et celle de Haruka. Les deux hommes étaient assis à côté de lui, mais ils étaient assez loin pour qu'aucune autre partie de leurs corps le touche. Ne pouvant rien voir autour de lui, Rin avait l'étrange sensation de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de leurs corps, cependant il n'était pas sûr de si c'était le cas ou si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

La main continua son manège avant de soudainement remonter pour lui pincer un téton. Il retint de justesse un gémissement de surprise en se mordant les lèvres, mais une bouche se posa contre la sienne. Il reconnut immédiatement les lèvres de Haruka et sa façon d'embrasser, ouvrant la bouche pour que le brun puisse approfondir le baiser. Ce qui voulait dire que la main qui jouait encore avec ses boutons de chaire, passant de l'un à l'autre sans lui laisser le temps de se reposer, était celle de Makoto. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné par ce fait, sous ses airs innocents Makoto était probablement le plus pervers des trois.

Haruka se retira au moment où la bouche de Makoto se posa sur un de ses tétons et cette fois-ci Rin laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, se sentant rougir de gêne.

« **Je savais que tu aimais ça, Rin** , le taquina Makoto. **Tu te plains tout le temps, mais il suffit que je te touche à peine _ici_** (il appuya sa phrase en mordillant son téton droit tout en pinçant le gauche) **et tu réagis _là_. **»

Une nouvelle main agrippa son membre au travers de son sous-vêtement et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était Haruka qui le caressait. Deux mains attrapèrent ses cuisses et l'obligèrent à les écarter pendant que Makoto remontait son cou en l'embrasant et le léchant avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Entre ses jambes, Haruka n'attendit pas plus longtemps et commença à lécher son pénis au travers de son sous-vêtement. Dans un sursaut, Rin tira sur ses bras, voulant au moins passer ses bras autour des épaules de Makoto, mais ses entraves ne cédèrent pas. Remarquant qu'il se débattait, Makoto laissa échapper un rire rauque.

« **C'est dur de ne rien faire, Rin ? Ne t'en fais pas, Haru et moi on va s'occuper de toi.** »

Là, les yeux bandés attaché au lit pendant que Haruka maintenant ses cuisses écartées, Rin se sentait tellement exposé et vulnérable. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi faible depuis bien longtemps et pour une fois... Ça lui plaisait. Énormément. Ne pas savoir ce que ses deux amants allaient faire, ni quand, était une source d'excitation immense et il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. Même si ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il l'avouerait.

Son dos s'arqua lorsqu'enfin son sous-vêtement fut retiré, laissant son érection à l'air libre. Aussitôt, Haruka le prit en bouche et les lèvres de Rin s'entrouvrirent dans un cri de plaisir qu'il ne réussit pas à contenir. Makoto commença à jouer avec ses testicules avant de se pencher pour étouffer ses gémissements dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Toutes ces sensations en même temps lui faisaient perdre la tête, il ne voyait rien, mais les sensations étaient décuplées et il se sentit approcher de la jouissance à une vitesse folle.

« **Haru- Mako- Je... _Aaah_ !** gémit-il lorsque Makoto rompit le baiser. »

Et alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres, prêt à jouir, tout s'arrêta subitement. Plus personne ne le touchait. « Q-Qu'est-ce que vous– » Il s'arrêta en sentant qu'on lui détachait les mains avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse basculer, l'obligeant à s'asseoir contre un torse musclé qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Makoto. D'un mouvement rapide, ce dernier le retourna, plaquant son torse contre son dos et lui embrassa tendrement la nuque, faisant trembler Rin.

Concentré sur Makoto, Rin en oublia presque Haruka qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis de longues minutes, lorsque soudainement une autre main empoigna son sexe, le faisant s'arquer sous le plaisir qui l'assaillit.

« **Haru !** gémit-il. »

Il leva une de ses mains vers son visage, prêt à enlever le bandeau sur ses yeux, mais soudainement Makoto attrapa ses poignets avant de les coincer dans son dos, ne les tenant que d'une main.

« **Oh Rin, ne commence pas, tu étais si sage jusqu'à maintenant** , dit-il avant de mordre son cou, laissant probablement une marque qui ne disparaîtrait pas avant plusieurs jours. »

Haruka ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde, continuant ses va-et-viens rapide sur le membre de Rin qui laissait échapper de petits gémissements. Il trembla en sentant la main de Makoto parcourir son dos, le caressant de haut en bas, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il agrippa d'une poigne forte. Il relâcha la chaire qu'il avait empoignée et passa doucement un doigt au milieu, frôlant son anus.

Dans un réflexe qui l'aurait fait rougir de gêne s'il n'avait pas été aussi excité, Rin se pencha en avant, arquant son dos et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Haruka qui en profita pour embrasser son front. Il savait que cette position exciterait Makoto ; de là où il était il pouvait voir ses deux amants, Haruka embrassant Rin tandis que ce dernier était docile et prêt à accepter tout ce qu'ils lui proposeraient. C'était exactement ce que Makoto adorait.

Rin ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il le lâcha, s'éloignant de lui avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Haruka en sentant un doigt lubrifié le pénétrer, gémissant dans le cou du brun. Derrière lui, Makoto laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

« **Rin tu as- tu t'es...** » Il déglutit bruyamment lorsque Rin acquiesça rapidement, se cambrant encore plus.

Rien que d'imaginer Rin, dans sa salle de bain, enfonçant ses propres doigts dans son– Makoto retint de justesse un grognement excité et enfonça directement deux doigts en lui. Le plaisir se mélangeant à la douleur, Rin laissa échapper un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Makoto bouger en lui, le caressant et frôlant ce point si sensible qui l'obligeait à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

« **Rin.** »

Il releva la tête lorsque Haruka prononça son nom doucement. Le brun passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche, pressé de l'embrasser, mais jamais Haruka ne lui accorda ce plaisir. A la place, il mordilla et suçota sa lèvre inférieure, embrassant sa mâchoire avant de remonter vers ses lèvres qu'il continuait de taquiner.

« **Haruuu...** supplia-t-il, mais le brun ne céda pas. »

Il continua son traitement pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la main de Rin et de la poser sur sa propre érection. Rin comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir et se laissa tomber à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Il sentit Haruka et Makoto se figer, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il prendrait les devants alors qu'il était dans une position aussi gênante, et dut retenir un sourire goguenard.

Haruka empoigna ses cheveux et lui releva légèrement le visage avant de plaquer son sexe contre ses lèvres. Rin savait que la vision qu'il devait offrir devait être des plus obscènes, mais il ouvrit grand la bouche, sortant sa langue pour taquiner le gland du brun, avant de prendre subitement son pénis en entier, l'enfonçant au maximum dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente étouffer. Les doigts de Haruka se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux et Rin sut ce qui allait venir. Peut-être qu'un autre jour il se serait senti gêné d'être aussi excité à l'idée que Haruka utilise sa bouche pour se donner du plaisir, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait les yeux bandés et pouvait imaginer que personne ne le regardait, il ne pouvait que penser à quel point il avait hâte de sentir le brun jouir dans sa bouche.

Au même moment où Haruka se retira, Makoto attrapa ses fesses qu'il écarta avant de le pénétrer brutalement. Cette fois-ci, rien ne le retenait et Rin hurla de plaisir, ses yeux papillonnant sous le bandeau. Il sentit son corps entier trembler sous les coups de butoir de Makoto, tandis que Haruka continuait de le forcer à avaler son membre jusqu'à la garde. C'était tout sauf doux, les deux hommes étaient brutaux, poussés par leur désir de jouir et Rin _adorait_ ça. Coincé entre ses deux amants, il se sentait utilisé, comme si leur seul but était de se donner du plaisir et non de s'occuper de lui et il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que cette simple pensée.

Makoto et Haruka finirent par imposer un rythme rapide, à chaque fois que Haruka était enfoncé dans sa gorge, Makoto le pénétrait au plus profond de son être, et à chacun de leurs coups Rin avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps était passé, trop occupé à essayer de se souvenir comment respirer correctement.

Soudainement, sans qu'il ne le prévienne, il sentit le sperme de Haruka se déverses dans sa bouche et il dut lutter pour ne pas s'étouffer, avalant chaque goutte et suçant celles qui perlaient de son membre. Il aurait voulu voir sa tête lorsqu'il atteignait la jouissance, le brun d'habitude si calme et impassible avait toujours ce regard rempli de désir à ce moment-là.

Makoto ne ralentit pas pour autant, mais ses coups de reins étaient désormais bien plus brutaux, signe que lui aussi approchait du point de non retour. Haruka empoigna le membre dégoulinant de Rin et le masturba, passant ses doigts sur les points qu'il savait extrêmement sensibles chez son amant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rin et c'est dans un cri rauque qu'il jouit à son tour, suivi de près par Makoto qui ne put se retenir en le sentant se resserrer autour de son sexe.

Cet orgasme prit Rin tellement par surprise qu'il s'effondra sur le lit, tremblant et ayant du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il sentit qu'on lui enlevait le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux pendant qu'une autre main lui caressait tendrement la nuque, mais il ne put même pas dire un mot, le sommeil le gagnant déjà.

« **Joyeux anniversaire, Rin** , entendit-il Makoto chuchoter en riant avant de s'endormir. »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
